Music in the Air
by Alicia H. Heart
Summary: An old friend of the Prof. comes to teach at the Institute. But she falls in love with the most unexpected of people. BeastXOc or WolverineXOC. First fic, Please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this fic during the night, when i wasn't very focused, so if it sucks, please tell me, and give me some reviews. P.S This is one of my very first fics, so please, no flaming.

A hooded woman was approaching the gates of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Carly Maverick had a small plan to get in unnoticed by the anyone. She reached the gates of the Manor, and she stood there. One second she was standing there, the next, she was replaced by blue orbs of light, and then, on the other side of the gates, in the same position she had been a moment ago.

"Same old Manor, I guess," Carly said,

She then kept walking to the steps of the Manor.

Meanwhile inside the Manor,

The alarms were blaring all over the mansion. Logan was the first one up and running towards the entrance of the manor. The Professor had told him that there was an intruder heading towards the manor. He ran past Storm who was trying to calm down the scared students that had woken by the alarms. He met Jean on his way to the entrance.

"Hey, Red, do you have any idea who's the guy that decided to wake us all up?" he asked her.

"Not a clue. Whoever this person is, they have experience with telepaths" she answered.

He grumbled at that. Great! they were going into the battlefield blind. He just put that thought aside as he reached the main doors and sprung out, despite Jean's warnings. The cool air hit his face and the next thing he knew, he was slipping out of counsciousness.

Carly was singing the tune from Vanessa Carrtons, "A Thousand Miles," when she reached the steps of the manor. suddenly, a man sprung from the doors, and her first instinct was to raise her hands and release a burst of energy from her hands. The man fell to the ground, hard. She took her hood of the reveal her face to the approaching group.

"I'm back?" she half asked, half stated, as she put her hands in the air, as if she were caught by the police. They surrounded her, ready to take her down when suddenly the Professor came out of the mansion, and wheeled himself in front of her.

Most of the team had seen what this girl had done with Logan, and he was more worried about the professor.

"Professor-"

"Please stand down, all of you, we have a guest," he told them.

The X Men and X Women reluctantly fell back. The woman approached the professor and gave him a hug. The group was astonished & confused at this.

"Carly, how nice to see you in, come in! We have so much to talk about." said the Professor.

"Sure thing Professor, How have you been?" she asked him.

They continued this little chat, until Scott interrupted them.

"Um, Professor? What about, you know, Logan?" Scott asked.

The two immediately looked at the unconscious body that was Logan. The Professor slowly turned his head towards Carly, and gave her a questioning stare. Carly just played with her fingers and moved from one foot to the other, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Carly,"

"You can't blame me for this, the guy burst out of the door, without any warning, and what did you expect me to do? Just stand there and get myself gutted by him?" she protested.

The professor thought about this for a second and answered.

"Good point."

She rolled her eyes at his answer and leaned down to take a look at Logan's body.

"Don't worry, I'll fix him up. Thankfully, I used a repulsing ray. My guess is that he has a broken rib, and he'll feel sore when he wakes up."

She hovered her hand over Logan's broken rib. A second later, her hand started glowing and she left it there a couple seconds. She pulled back and grinned at the old man. They went in to the mansion as everyone else was trying to help Logan stand and take him to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly, the Professor and a couple of the X- Men were in the professors office. Carly was fidgeting with her nails. Scott and Jean were standing together behind the Professor, Logan, who had recovered rapidly , stood in a dark corner of the room. glaring at the back of her head, which was the very reason why she was fidgeting with her nails. The Professor, sat on the other side of his huge desk, and looked at her. She looked the beautiful, as always. He could see her features better in his office's light. She had straight, silky dark brown hair that was at shoulder length. Her fair, yet a little tanned, skin glowed in the light, and her petite body has uptight with visible tension, mostly because of Logan, but her hazel eyes were still full of life and happiness.

"So, Carly, what brings you here?"

"I heard that you needed some teachers, so I thought 'Why Not?' Plus, it was quite a while since I visited you"

He nodded in understanding and content, and then cleared his throat.

"Did you have any position in mind?"

She thought that for a second and the he could sense the blankness in her mind.

"No,"

A grin slowly appeared in the old man's face, while she frowned at him. Scott decided to intervene before she could do anything else.

"So, what can you do?"

"Define 'do', because I do a lot of things,"

"You know, skills, talents, honors, achievements, hobbies, that kind of stuff," he pointed out.

"If I knew this was going to be a job interview, I would have brought my resume," she said while glaring at the Professor who just kept grinning with amusement. She pondered and then sighed.

"There's a lot I can do, but here's the short version. I'm a musical prodigy, a culinary expert, I also have PH D's in Biology, Physics, Psychology, Genetics, I can speak any know language, and I'm a martial arts expert" she recited.

All of them were stunned except the Professor. Scott blinked a few times and coughed.

"That's, umm... quite a lot for someone who's 21,"

"Who said I was 21?" she asked while arching one of her brows.

This left all of them even more speechless, but left the professor and Carly even more amused at their expressions. Scott took the courage once again to ask another question.

"uhhh, how old are you then?"

"OK, now that's just rude. You can't go around asking women their ages, sheesh, sometimes men are so rude." muttering the last part, and pouting a little afterwards.

Jean was trying very hard not to laugh at Scott's and Logan's expression of stunned embarrassment, which drove the Professor to the point of nearly laughing and crying. Jean got her emotions under control and looked at her.

"But you can tell me, right?"

Carly looked at the ceiling in thought and then motioned her to come close. Jean moved close to her side and Carly cupped her hands so no one else could hear. After a few minutes of whispering in Jean's ear, Jean looked at her surprised.

"Really?" she asked

Carly just nodded innocently. A few snickers came from the professor as he still had trouble controlling his laughter. Logan, who had finally decide to talk stepped out of the shadows.

"So, Jeannie, how old is she?"

Jean looked at Logan with an expressionless face.

"A woman's age is confidential, and I've been sworn into secrecy." she stated with a smug smile

He just growled at the matter and let it drop. Scott was getting a little bit more embarrassed each question so he decided to try something else.

"Do you have an ongoing career at the moment?"

"I have a successful musical career if that helps. But that's all I'm going to say"

Scott obediently dropped the matter and searched through the available positions rooster. He stopped at one section and then looked up.

"How do you feel about being a music teacher?"

Carly immediately smiled at the option

"I would love to," she replied

"Alright then, all we need to figure out now is your mutant ability," declared Scott

"Oh, you'll be surprised of what I can do, but can we do this tomorrow cuz I think I'm gonna black out any moment." Carly said while trying to stifle a yawn.

The Professor nodded and called Storm to the office. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Storm came in.

"Is there anything you ne-"

Her sentence was cut short when she saw Carly looking at her with a grin on her face. A smile immediately appeared on her face.

"Storm?" Carly asked.

"Carly! How long has it been?" asked Storm as she hugged her and then put her at arms length

"8 maybe 9 years I think," replied Carly sheepishly

"Yes, that seems to be the most accurate estimate. Oh, by the way, did you receive the package full of cranberry tea that I sent you?"

"Yeah I did, and thanks by the way, I was starting to run out of the stuff. Oh, and professor, thanks for the pocket watch that you sent, I really love it," thanked Carly

The professor smiled and instructed Ororo to accompany Carly to her old room, since he knew that Carly could vaguely remember the layout of the mansion anymore. The duo set off, followed by Logan and Scott, who decided to call it a day. After they left, Jean turned to the professor with a questioning look on her face.

"She mentioned that the last time she visited was 9 years ago. But how come I don't know her?"

He sighed and smiled a little.

"There are so many things that you don't know about me Jean, this is one of them."

Jean pouted a little for the answer, which only left more questions. She left the room to catch up with Scott. Charles Xavier started laughing and crying a few moments later. Nobody but Carly could make him laugh like this.

In the hallways...

Ororo and Carly were leading the way to Carly's old room and Logan and Scott were following them. The two of them stopped in front of a janitorial closet.

"Why the hell did you stop?" grunted Logan.

"This is supposed to be my room if I remember correctly, though I do kinda have a bad memory. But apparently, it got turned into a supply closet" said Carly with distaste.

"Oh, don't worry dear this is just a disguise." assured Ororo.

"Uhh, actually, I've been inside there with Jean a couple of times." said Scott.

The group immediately looked at him.

"Something tells me that I _do not _want to know what you guys were doing in there." stated Carly bluntly.

They returned their attention to Ororo who had just flipped a secret switch box on the left side of the door was. A robotic monotone voice spoke from the screen that was in the panel.

"**Please state voice command." **

"Room switch, command: Beta 40976" recited Storm.

"**Please state voice ID of room owner"**

Ororo looked at Carly and motioned her forward. Carly looked at Ororo with a confused look.

"Just say your name dear,"

Carly rolled her eyes at the simple answer and stepped forward.

"Carly Maverick"

"**Please state your **_**full**___**name, please."**

"Seriously?" asked Carly

"**Yes**" answered the AI

"Alright then," Carly sighed and then cleared her throat

"Carmen Angelique Joan Isabelle Martha Maverick Stark"

"**Voice ID Recognized, Welcome back, Ms. Maverick"** stated the AI.

"You have a really long name, you know that kid?" said Logan

"I know"

"And are you related to the Tin Head?"

"Yeah, he's my long lost uncle."

"Interesting, but you know? I'm still pissed about you breaking my bones."

Carly turned at him with an apologetic look with a tint of annoyance

"So, you just wanted me to stand there and be shredded to ribbons?"

Logan thought that over for a few seconds and gave her a smug smile

"That what would have been a better outcome in my opinion."

Carly's jaw went slack and Ororo scowled at him

"Logan!"

"What?" replied innocently

There was a little rumble inside the room and suddenly, the door opened revealing a small luxurious suite with mahogany furniture. The men peeked inside the room and their eyes widened to see such a huge room in what was supposed to be a small space. Carly stepped inside and looked around.

"Hey Ro? Where's my guitar?" she asked Storm

"The professor is keeping it in a well conditioned, glass case."

Carly just shrugged and spun in place.

"Exactly like I left it"

"We'll leave you so you can get some sleep, dear. You can meet the rest of the team and staff tomorrow."

Carly turned to smile at Ororo.

"OK ,Night, Ro"

"Night, dear."

Storm pushed Logan and Scott out of the room and closed the door behind her. Carly unpacked and changed into a white tank top one size larger than usual, and some shorts. She then shimmered herself into a white sterilized room with a glass case that contained a light cream colored guitar propped.

"This should be easy"

She extended her hands out and made her palms face upwards.

"Guitar"

The guitar in the case shimmered and then reappeared in Carly's hands.

"I knew this would be a piece of cake"

Carly shimmered to one of the balconies facing the garden and started checking the chords.

Hank "Beast" McCoy was taking a midnight stroll out in the garden. After the intruder alert, he had gone with Ororo to calm down the younger students. Then he was informed it was just a friend of Charles that was dropping by. Now he just needed a break from his work. He was just simply strolling when he heard guitar strums.

_That's weird, who would be up at this time_, he thought.

He tried to pin point where the strums were coming from and he found himself looking upwards to one of the balconies. There he saw one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with a guitar. He quickly retreated to the shadowy edges. She seemed to be tuning the instrument and then she took a deep breath and started playing.

"Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Drew talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see"

When she finished, he slowly retreated back to the mansion. His heart was racing and he admitted that her voice was the most beautiful, rich, enchanting voice he had ever heard. And suddenly, it hit him. He was falling in love. But that was almost impossible after Trish Tilby dumped him and left him heart broken. And anyway, who would love someone as hideous as him? He shook his head and just went back into the manor.

**A/N: Yay! another chapter done! I hope u guys liked it! P**lease Review!


	3. Petition

Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.

While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.

Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefor being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)

Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?

If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.

(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Alicia H. Heart.

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
